1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to office and household stationery tools, and particularly to tools used for cutting and attaching paper used in wrapping gifts and craft projects.
2. State of the Art
Wrapping a gift requires the use of several different tools, including adhesive tape, scissors, glue, etc. These tools are separate and the task of wrapping a present requires switching from one tool to the next. First, to cut wrapping paper the scissors are picked up and the paper is cut, and the scissors are put down. Then to tape the wrapping paper the tape is picked up, tape is dispensed and placed, and the tape is put down. More cutting may be needed so scissors are picked up again to make a cut and then put down. The tools required are individual and perform one task at a time. Another similar task requiring multiple needs is scrapbooking. Items such as paper and photos are gathered and need to be formed and attached into the scrapbook. Multiple tools are used and it takes time to find each tool separately as it is needed. The individual tools are often not optimum for the job to be accomplished.
Accordingly, in performing tasks such as present wrapping, scrapbooking, card making and other craft projects, much time and effort is spent in switching between tools, resulting in less time to complete projects. Further, the tools used are often misplaced during work on various projects.
Therefore, there is a need in the field of craft projects for an improved tool capable of accomplishing paper cutting and attachment.